


If This Is Submission

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dominant Poe Dameron, Dominant Rey, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Poe Dameron, Gentle Dom Rey, Gentle femdom, Light BDSM, Multi, Past Abuse by Snoke, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Some Femdom, Submissive Ben Solo, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: ...it’s really not as bad as Ben thought.





	If This Is Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handcuffs
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Other than a mentioning of Snoke’s abuse (which is not sexual), there’s really nothing you need to be worried about.

  
“Do you trust us, Ben?”  
  
She’s gentle about it, but it’s a loaded question nonetheless. Even as Ben lies down with his arms extended near the headboard, he can’t help but pause a moment. After all, he loves both of them, adores both of them, but after everything Snoke did to him, submitting is a big step.   
  
Snoke, for everything the bastard did, never violated him sexually, but his abuse was bad enough. Shocking him with lightning was just the tip of a huge iceberg. Poe and Rey both had been horrified when he explained it just to explain to them why he _couldn’t_ be submissive, and had to reassure him that what Snoke did had been abuse, not him submitting.  
  
Now...now he’s lying on a bed. He’s putting every piece of his trust into a man and a woman who probably-definitely have every right to treat him like the piece of junk he is. And Rey’s looking hesitant, worried — she can no doubt feel everything that he’s feeling and ready to stop — as does Poe. Still, Ben loves them both. Knows they haven’t hurt him. All he has to do is say the safe word they’ve set up, and everything will be fine.   
  
“Yes,” he finally says.  
  
This isn’t Snoke, after all. Snoke would never be as gentle with him as Rey and Poe are being now.  
  
They secure his wrists to the bedpost with the cuffs — they’re not metal but leather, enough to make sure his wrists aren’t injured. The bed creaks a little as Rey and Poe mount him, and Ben’s initial thoughts about Snoke are melted away. They’re beautiful, both of them — they’re incandescent beings, and he knows full well that he adores them.  
  
They all but worship him, tending to different parts of his body. Licking and sucking at his neck, sucking and biting at his nipples, moving downwards towards his stomach — Rey can get pretty enthusiastic, while Poe is gentler and more measured and tender. They both have their styles, and Ben — he loves them both as much as he adores the people behind them. He can’t really move his hands and arms, and he finds that really...it’s wonderful. Is this what he was afraid of, all along?  
  
They bite and suck along the insides of his thighs, and by then, he’s so overcome with sensation that he feels like he’ll burst. His lovers encourage him to come, and when he does — kriff but if it isn’t glorious.  
  
He comes down from his climax later, even as Rey and Poe undo the handcuffs and check on him. Rey can no doubt feel his coming down from across the bond, the “drop”, and though Poe can’t feel it, he can read Ben’s expressions. They’ve brought the necessary supplies for after every session — food, water, the works. Never hurts to be prepared.  
  
They snuggle together, Rey spooning both of them as she lies with them. It’s interesting seeing her transition from an in-control dom to the adorable thing she really is — she’s snuggled up with them looking clearly content as Poe runs fingers through Ben’s hair, playing with it.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Poe says, gently.   
  
“Pretty...amazing,” Ben says. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”  
  
Rey’s humming softly in the Force. He can feel her, warm and golden, and he can feel Poe, warm and golden, even as she says, “I didn’t go too far, did I?”  
  
“Never,” Ben says.   
  
“You did good,” Rey says. “You’ve always done good. I’m really very happy to have you, Ben.”  
  
“We both are,” Poe says.  
  
Ben snuggles between them both, pleasantly sandwiched, even as the three of them snuggle together, talk, taking shelter in their presence for the moment.  
  
If this is submission...well, who said it had to be humiliating?


End file.
